Misinformation
by scarletcriminal
Summary: When Candace arrives home late after being with Jeremy, her parents get ideas. Has Candace done what they think? And how can Candace make them realize that they may be blowing things way out of proportion? Candace x Jeremy
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Candace arrives home late after being with Jeremy, her parents get an idea! Has Candace done what they think? And how can Candace make them realize that they may be blowing things way out of proportion?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Warning: Jeremy x Candace, do not like, do not read (I'd appreciate it though!) and this may or may not be a little bit lime-like. *shrugging* T-Rated.**

**Okay, R&R s'il vous plaît!**

* * *

"You're a bit late, Candace." Her father, Lawrence Fletcher, said as she walked through the front door. "It's practically midnight."

"Huh? O-oh yeah." The teenager replied, starting up the stairs.

"Were you…with Jeremy?" Mr. Fletcher inquired. At this, Candace sighed contently.

"Yes." She said in a dreamy fashion. She fluttered up the stairs, giving Lawrence notice to a tag to a designer skirt waving at him as she wistfully made her way to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

* * *

"She did _what_!?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher exclaimed, practically leaping out of her bed at the sound of her husband's words. "I'm sorry dear; I really don't think I heard you correctly."

"She…and Jeremy…" He coughed, his face blotched red from anger and embarrassment. How he'd been able to manage getting it out once he did not know. But at the request to repeat it, Lawrence found he was without an answer.

"How do you know?" Linda asked. From the way he could not say again what he'd first told her, she was assured that what her ears heard was what he'd actually uttered.

"Well, for one she came in here all frazzled and dazed." He said in his English tongue. "And her face was beet red; I swear she was a lobster in a sauna for God's sake!"

"Oh my God…" Linda swore under her breath. "Continue." She said simply, biting her bottom lip.

"So I asked her if she'd been with Jeremy."

"Uh huh."

"And the redness seemed to radiate off her body! She literally was the color of a fever."

"Well…just because she was a little frumpy and was spending time with her boyfriend doesn't mean they…"

"It gets worse." Lawrence moaned, burying his head in his hands. "Not that I would normally notice, but I happened to see her skirt was most obviously inside out as she made her way up the stairs." Linda gasped quietly. She rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"I'm sure it's for all the wrong reasons." She mumbled.

All of those years keeping away R-rated movies and adult novels so that her daughter wouldn't make the mistake (the mistake Linda herself had made which created Candace in the first place) were wasted.

"Maybe you should be the one to talk to her." Lawrence suggested. "I think I'll go have a word with the boys."

Linda sighed, wrapping her husband's lips in a kiss, much to his surprise. She pulled away and he cleared his throat.

"Yes, well…maybe we should both discuss this with her then?"

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

The blonde teenage boy intertwined his fingers with the girl standing beside him. Candace smiled shyly, a pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

Jeremy was always amazed at how the slightest touch could cause her to become so ecstatic. They were sixteen; holding hands was something fifth graders like Phineas and Ferb would be worked up over.

Well, maybe not them. But any one of their peers for sure.

Jeremy had to admit to himself that he was a bit disappointed that Candace would make a move to show him that she wanted to go further. They'd be on a few unofficial-official dates, but mostly a walk alone and lots of silence and giggling came from them. Never something more, well, intimate.

The girl with the ginger hair inched slightly closer to her…boyfriend? No, that wasn't the word she was searching for…

Her 'friend-which-happened-to-be-a-guy-and-was-the-boy-she-never-stopped-thinking-about'.

Yeah, that was perfect.

She sighed happily, enjoying the warm summer air. It had actually grown quite dark, and she knew at any moment her cellphone should ring with a questioning mother on the line. But Candace tried to push the thought away. After all, Jeremy never tried anything at all on her. They hadn't even kissed yet.

Candace melted.

A kiss with Jeremy? On the lips? Just the two of them…

"You alright, Candace? You look a little red." Jeremy noticed, stopping to inspect her face closer.

"Er, yeah, just a little warm." She lied, looking to her feet.

"Maybe you should come inside and I can get you a glass of water." He said, pulling her towards his front door.

She didn't find anything wrong with stopping at his house for a minute. After all, his parents were home. Of course, there was Suzy and her evil dog to get in the way. She sighed inwardly. What a fun way to end a date: with Jeremy's little sister trying to break between them every chance she got.

But when he began to pull out a ring of keys from his pocket, she realized none of the lights in the house were on. She glanced behind her to check if it were really his house.

Yep, there was the green mailbox with "Johnson" clearly inked across it.

He pushed open the door and flicked on the light, Candace following nervously behind.

"Um, are your parents home?" She questioned. He scratched the back of his head, closing the door.

"Didn't I mention they took Suzy and her dog to Orlando for a week?"

"Well, no. Why didn't you go with them?" Candace asked as the moved into kitchen.

"I, uh…" His eyes met hers. It was his turn to have a red face. "Wanted to spend time with you." He replied.

"Oh." was her response. Candace felt her heart beating out of her chest as Jeremy wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't speak- she was too stunned. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, Jeremy." She whispered.

"Candace," He paused for a long time, thinking of how to say what was ramming against the side of his skull. He wanted so much to say_ something_.

But he couldn't think of what would sound best coming out of his mouth, so he did the only other thing his subconscious could grasp.

Candace found her lips being embraced by his. She moaned without realizing it. He took this as invitation to deepen it, pressing hard against her mouth. She timidly pressed back, so unsure of what to do. Candace became completely lost when his tongue entered the kiss. She'd kissed photographs, busts, and even her cellphone screen when the image depicted Jeremy, but never the actual boy himself. And never could she have imagined it would feel so…right.

They broke apart, so in need of air that Candace was sure she was about to faint.

Of course, his next words just helped to the faint feeling.

"Do you want to see my room?" He inquired casually.

Both of them blushed. Jeremy hadn't fully realized what he was asking until it had slipped out of his mouth.

"Sure." She replied to both of their surprises.

Jeremy nodded, taking her up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. When the light was on, Candace could see the room was just like any other teenage boys'. Posters plastered to the walls, a fish tank, some old action figures. Jeremy chuckled.

"Would you believe I, uh, have a younger cousin?" He asked as Candace's eyes had fallen on the toys.

"Would you believe Suzy left her yellow Princess Pony Rainbow Star horse in my bedside table drawer?" The couple laughed, moving closer to his bed. He pulled her onto him.

"J-Jeremy." Candace chuckled, trying to sit back up. But he didn't budge.

"Come on, Candace." He said, reaching out to touch her face. "This is what boyfriends and girlfriends do now. And…you said yes…"

Candace had thought 'see my room' had literally meant 'see it'. Just the room.

But now she thought differently. He wanted to…to…!

Did _she_? She thought about it in the silence. She knew vaguely what to do. After all, she'd taken sex-ed., and her mom preached over and over again in as few words as possible to be protected and what-not.

Linda's face scrunched up tightly. Did she preach it enough? Was occasionally asking,

"You're being safe, right?"

And getting a sigh and a 'MOM!' from Candace before she hurried out the door, enough?

Her stomach flipped. In the scenario she was playing up for Candace's night, she couldn't know if she was safe or not. Heaven knows, she wasn't when she was younger. Linda could feel the churning of her nervous stomach. Was it all her fault?

* * *

Jeremy had always been the kind of boy who was nice and good looking on the outside, but deviously devious on the inside. He decided that tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he would bait Candace on the line and reel her into his trap of a rickety mattress and a blanket or two.

Candace was, of course, obliviously sweet as always. How could she have known any better? She was just a young girl, not a smart adult who could really think for themselves. When Jeremy invited her inside for a cup of tea with a grin and an 'all's jolly good' attitude, how could she refuse?

But of course, the young boy had other plans. Oh yes. He got into kissing her quickly, and that soon turned to both of them being sprawled on his mother's couch with a record in the background pumping out a soft, rhythmic melody. He was placing his greedy fingers everywhere, and Candace was so innocent. She shouted for Jeremy to stop, but he took this as an invitation to openly prod her and feel her.

Lawrence blanched at his thoughts.

And then the blonde asked in a mischievous way for a bit of 'how's your father'.

And although Candace was repulsed at the idea, he drug her to his lair and did his worst. She was so overtaken, she didn't mind at all. The sensations leaving her dazed and, overall, quite happy.

He had been Candace's father for most of her life, and at a young age she had taken to him easily. He always thought of her as Daddy's little girl. How could she ever do such a thing willingly? She just didn't want to break her relationship with him. She was so filled with a liking to Jeremy. She couldn't have revolted. Could she of?

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem, Candace." Jeremy said, emerging from the laundry room. "I put your clothes into dry. You sure you're alright?"

"Of course!" Candace insisted. "I only fell into a fountain. Nothing new. I guess I really need to learn to watch where I'm going."

"Yeah, no kidding." Jeremy agreed. They chuckled and Candace hopped back onto her feet. She felt a bit ridiculous standing there in one of Jeremy's t-shirts and flannel pants he probably slept in. She blushed at the thought of being in his clothes, awkwardness creeping though her spine.

"Say, Jeremy, are your parents around?"

"Nah, they took Suzy to Disney. I think I'm too old for that stuff."

Candace couldn't argue. The last vacation she took with her brothers to Disney World ended with them on top of the Epcot ball and her finding out that going upside down made her stomach upset.

"Plus," Jeremy added, "I have something better planned for you and me."

"Really? What!?" Candace was suddenly very excited. She always loved when Jeremy had surprises for her.

Number three thousand two hundred eighty-three on her list of reasons she loved Jeremy: He always had a pleasant trick up his sleeve.

"I rented your favorite movie. We can watch it tonight, if you're okay with that."

Candace beamed. Not only would Jeremy sit through a sappy chick-flick for her, but he'd had the guts to order it despite the odd looks and embarrassment a teenage boy would receive as he took his receipt for _The Notebook_ from the cashier.

But then she really thought it over. It was already eight o'clock and the sky was dark. Usually, her mom and dad would tell her to be home by nine thirty, but it was the summer, so maybe she could stay until ten. Then again, she realized just where she was staying. Jeremy's house. Alone. On his couch. To watch a movie. In the dark.

Her brain couldn't handle the thoughts in more than short sentences.

"So…Candace?"

"Yeah, of course!"

**. . . . . .**

Jeremy's soft breath poured onto the back of her neck. Candace smiled, her eyes closed and her heart beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. Jeremy's arm lay limp, draping across her waist. She was in his arms on his parent's couch, the menu for the ended _Notebook_ movie lit up on the flat screen. She dazedly peered at the clock.

Eleven o'clock!?!?

Candace jumped up hurriedly, knocking over the popcorn bowl as she did so.

"H-huh?" Jeremy woke up. He was groggy and could hardly tell where he was.

"Jeremy, it's eleven! My parents are going to kill me!"

"What? It can't be that late!"

"We fell asleep- of course it can be that late!"

"Damn it!" Jeremy cursed. Candace looked at him, a look of surprise springing to her face. She'd never heard Jeremy curse before.

"S-sorry." He apologized.

Candace just looked away, making Jeremy feel as though he'd done very much wrong. But Candace had to look away to hide the fact that she'd definitely thought it was sexy.

She got up and rushed into the laundry room, pulling off Jeremy's clothes and tugging on her own. Without realizing it, she'd pulled her white skirt on completely inside out, but she was too in a rush to care.

"Thank you so much, Jeremy." She said, pressing her lips to his. This caught them both off guard, but Jeremy soon had his arms around her, pulling her closer so they could make the most of the few seconds they had.

Candace broke away after a moment, apologizing.

"See you tomorrow!" She called behind herself, tugging on a shoe as she hopped down the sidewalk.

Jeremy smiled as he watched her go. Her face still red hot from her first kiss.

**. . . . . . **

Candace hadn't fully realized what she'd done until she was thinking it over on the pavement leading to the Flynn-Fletcher front door. Her first kiss. A real kiss with Jeremy! Her heart shot out of her chest. Her cheeks exploded into a red mess. She was sure she died. As she turned the knob and entered, Jeremy was the only thing on her mind.

* * *

**In case you are having any trouble following (I know my wording/ideas can sometimes not fit together) the first description of Candace and Jeremy is her Mom's idea of it, then her Dad's, and finally Candace's (what really happened, lol). Just clearing that up in case I did an unfit job of it.**

**Oh and I know Lawrence's paragraph probably sounds really...odd. I was trying to portray his being British and I think I ultimately failed. ^^;**

**A really randome side note, my English is improved! I've learned placing the words in their places is what I am in trouble with. ANYWAY, I will update soon. : ) ~Louise Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do a follow-up chapter so I could answer my reviews. And...I did kinda leave it on an odd end (Matthieu pointed this out...)**

**Nosanity1: I tried to show the "skipping around" as neatly as could by placing the "________" line things. Sorry if you could not follow, but it was supposed to be that her mom and dad were imagining what happened, and then Candace's version (the last) was what really happened.**

**Fizzy Starburst: Lawerence, I imagine, would automatically assume Jeremy was to blame, but it may be out of character. Writing Lawerence was tougher, admittingly. :)**

**acosta perez jose ramio: Yes, indeed! Thank you, as well.**

**Jackee1998: I intend to write more Candace x Jeremy stories. Hopefully much less confusing!**

**ilufperry: I do hope it is a good "wow" :)**

**Starrysky98: Thank you!**

**Aly: This means a lot to me! Thank you so much.**

**And now, on with a little ending! Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed!**

Candace lie on her bed, happily kicking her feet while "The Betty's" blasted away from her stereo.

"Oh Stace', it was amazing!" She said into her cell phone.

"OMG, Candace, I can't believe you actually kissed him!"

"I know, right? I always imagined it would be him kissing me but…" She and Stacy squealed.

"Candace? We need to talk." Her mother's voice came through the door. Candace lowered the volume of the music.

"What?" She asked.

"Candace, you're mother wants to…" Lawrence paused as Linda shot him a look. "You're mother and I need to have a word with you."

"Gotta go, Stacy. Yeah, see you tomorrow." She said, shutting the phone.

Candace's parents opened the door and came in, taking seats on her bed.

"Candace, what were you and Jeremy doing tonight?" Her mother blurted. Candace's face flushed red.

"W-we watched a movie." She answered nervously.

"Don't play coy with us, Candace." Her father said. "You can tell us what Jeremy has done to you."

At this, Candace's eyes grew wide and her face turned from the color of an apple to that of a bright cherry. Before she could protest, Linda turned to face her husband.

"What he did to her? Lawrence, her decision is what caused this. She could have stopped!"

"I have to disagree; she hardly knew what he was doing!"

"Oh please, don't you think she's a little knowledgeable on the topic? After all, she's sixteen!"

"Well, sure, but that doesn't mean-,"

"Okay, I admit it!" Candace squeaked, absolutely wishing she could bury herself into her pillow more than she already had.

Her parents couldn't help but feel that way too. Their worst nightmares had come true. Although Lawrence's face showed disappointment, Linda's unmistakably was pure rage. She was preparing her rant as Candace spoke.

"I kissed him! And you know what, I liked it too!" She bit her bottom lip.

"You…kissed him?" Lawrence asked, his face twisting into a knot.

"Yes." Candace replied. "What's so wrong? Don't tell me you two didn't kiss when you were my age." Candace was looking at her mother now. After all, she would actually believe it if her father had never kissed anyone before her mother. But Linda was caught.

However, her mother was too busy being relived to say anything at the moment.

"Lawrence, why don't you go now? I can handle this." She said finally. Her husband was up and out of the room in a fraction of a second.

"Am I in trouble?"

Linda sighed.

"You were…but now I'd like to hear about you're night." She grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Mooooom." Candace whined, reburying her face in the pillow.

"Oh Candace. Sometimes I forget how old you're getting." She hugged her daughter who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I get back to my phone call now?"

Linda laughed.

"Go right ahead."

* * *

** I am writing other Candace and Jeremy fictions soon. They will probably be full of fluff, so stay tuned! :D ~Louise Scarlet**


End file.
